Flyers are used by thousands of shoppers each day to help them make shopping decisions. These flyers offer a glimpse into the different item offerings by vendors, listing newly arrived items, discounted items and other advertising news pertaining to the vendors. As such, vendors spend considerable amount of (financial and creative) resources to create flyers that keep with the vendors' themes. To digitize the flyers, the print flyers are scanned and displayed on the Internet so that the creative elements of the print flyers are not lost, thereby creating an image-based digital flyer to preserve the creative elements of the paper flyer. However, known image-based digital flyer systems do not provide mechanisms to dynamically change the digital flyer content of such image-based digital flyer systems. While systems exist that use HTML and Javascript to create websites of the vendors' offerings, which may include dynamic content, these systems lose the creative elements of the paper flyer. Moreover, while known image-based digital flyer systems may overlay content (including HTML and Javascript), they are not integrated with the digital flyer and fails to keep with the creative elements of the paper flyer.
Accordingly, systems and methods that provide dynamic flyer content for an image-based digital flyer system remain highly desirable.